


Into the deep

by Veronica_91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cass(Dom) Dean(sub), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_91/pseuds/Veronica_91
Summary: Cass finds his submissive flirting again.... things heat up from there
Relationships: Cass/Dean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Into the deep

‘This is it’ Dean thought to himself as his head was dunked once again deep into the claw foot bathtub. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. But there was little air left in his lungs and he had to preserve it at all costs. He’d been down for fifteen maybe twenty seconds this time? He wasn’t sure he was losing grip on reality. Fading into darkness. The only thing keeping him from passing out was the pain. Cass was going to town on his ass. Fucking rough, raw, and dry. It felt like he was being torn in two. -GASP- He’d been let up for air. He sucked it in as fast as he could before Cass plunged him back down. Surely he couldn’t keep this up forever. Was fucking him dry even doing anything for Cass? He didn’t know. But then again Cass was fucked up. -GASP- thankfully air! ‘Cass please!’ Dean was desperate. He didn’t beg often. But when he did it usually got Cass’ attention.   
‘I’m sorry. What did you call me?’ Cass’ voice was cold and uncaring. Low and gravely. But cold like steel.   
‘I’m sorry sir! Please sir! Please’ Dean was close to tears now. This exchange of words did nothing to stop the relentless pounding to his already sore asshole.   
‘Do you know why I’m doing this to you pet?’ A cruel snear across his face made Cass almost unrecognizable. Dean took a slow breath. He knew what Cass wanted to hear.   
‘Because sir, I’m a worthless slut. I was flirting, which is very disrespectful to my very good sir. It was wrong and I beg your mercy and forgiveness sir’ that last part his voice broke and tears wet his cheeks.   
‘Ah yes. A dirty whore. That means I get to use you like one. Yes?’ He did that puppy dog thing where he cocked his head to the side and dean knew he was forgiven.   
‘Yes sir. Use me like the whore I am. But I am begging you for no more water tonight. Please sir’ he could handle the rough dry sex but the water play was new and he just couldn’t anymore.   
‘Very well my pet. Over to the toilet then’  
Dean knew better than to stand. He was expected to crawl on all fours like a bitch. So he did. Once at the toilet he let Cass do what he wanted. Which of course was piss all over him. He did say he was a dirty whore.   
‘Now then. Head in the toilet like the bitch you are’ Cass laughed at his own mean joke. Dean did as he was told. On all fours, head in the toilet. Like how you would picture a dog taking a drink.   
‘Ah. Good boy!!’ Cass smacked deans ass. Dean flinched at this and hit his head in the side of the toilet bowl. Cass just giggled. Dean felt the cold relief of lube hitting his abused asshole. Cass slowly worked his entrance. Being slow and sweet. His way of making up for being so rough.   
‘That’s my good boy’ Cass praised as Dean begain to work cass’ finger Deeper into his hole.   
Cass added another finger and Dean hissed in pleasure. Cass sisored his fingers opening dean up.   
Finally Cass had had enough. Out came his fingers and in went his lengthy cock, rock hard at this point. In fast and hard until he was balls deep in Deans asscunt. Dean yelped in surprise. In response Cass shit the lid to the toilet on deans head and started going as fast and as hard as he could. Dean grew silent, taking the hint Cass didn’t want to hear him. Well this wasn’t about his pleasure. This was Cass claiming what was his. And what was his? All of Dean. Cass was close, so close. Dean could tell my the sounds he was making. Grunts low but often. He held his breath he knew what was coming. The toilet flushed as Cass blew a massive load in Deans asscunt.


End file.
